The Incredible Detective Menma-Kun
by Junichiro
Summary: Hidup sebagai seorang detektif? Memecahkan kasus, itu adalah keseharian Naruto, dia adalah detektif yang dikenal dengan nama Menma... Bagaimana sih cara dia memecahkan kasus? hmm... *OOC "a


**THE INCREDIBLE DETECTIVE MENMA-KUN**

 **DISCLAIMER : I'm not the man who had any of Naruto Character**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Mystery**

 **Happy Reading**

"Hoaaammmm…..", seorang pelajar didalam kelas berani menguap di kelas si guru killer Iruka-sensei?

"….."

Brakkk

Iruka-sensei melempar bocah yang tidur itu dengan kursi guru di depan kelas.

"Itaii… =_= Iruka-sensei! Sensei mau membunuhku ya?", kata bocah itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah benjol terkena kursi maut sang sensei.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Baka! Kau tidur di dalam kelas bahasa inggrisku. Kau lupa nilai bahasa Inggrismu adalah yang terendah di kelas ini. Kalau kau masih melawan aku akan meminta teuchi-san agar tidak membuatkanmu ramen selama seminggu.", jawab Iruka mengancam.

…..

…

"SENSEIII~~!", teriak bocah itu kalah.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali…. Kau tahukan ramen itu segalanya bagiku, ramen itu hidupku, dan tanpa ramen aku tidak akan bisa belajar…", lanjutnya berlebihan.

Iruka yang mendengarkan jawaban bocah itu hanya memalingkan wajah dan memerkan senyum kemenangannya. Sedangkan siswa lain yang melihat adegan itu hanya bersweatdrop ria, apalagi setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang korban dari sensei kesayangan mereka, hanya 1 kata yang dapat muncul di speech bubble mereka yaitu "….".

Oh ya, kenalkan karakter utama kita, yah dia adalah Namikaze Naruto atau lebih dikenal luas dengan nama Menma dalam dunia kriminal. Eits.. tunggu dulu jangan salah paham, Naruto dikenal didalam dunia kriminal bukan karena dia seorang kriminal, sebaliknya dia adalah pengungkap kebenaran di balik kasus – kasus kriminal yang terjadi di masyarakat, atau istilah kerennya dia adalah seorang detektif.

Tapi jangan pikir karena dia masih pelajar dan masih muda lalu dia adalah detektif amatir. Sebaliknya dia adalah detektif professional yang diakui oleh kepolisian. Jadi jangan tanya betapa terkenalnya tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

Namun ketika berada disekolah, yah bisa kalian lihat sendiri tadi, kehidupan sekolahnya tidak semulus kehidupan dalam profesinya sebagai detektif. Okey, itu pengenalan untuk tokoh utama kita, jadi lanjut ke cerita.

Karena terlalu banyak bercerita tentang tokoh utama kita, ternyata sekarang sudah jam istirihat. Hehe

=.=a

"Dobe, kau kena lagi ya? Haha..", kata teman baiknya mengejek.

"Begitulah teme, Iruka-sensei sepertinya tidak pernah membiarkanku istirahat… padahal di pelajaran guru lain aku bisa tidur seenaknya.", kata Naruto menjawab.

Oh, itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, teman baik dari Naruto, dia adalah anak dari kepala kantor kepolisian pusat Fugaku Uchiha. Ya begitulah, orang – orang yang bermarga uchiha memang sepertinya punya ikatan khusus dengan kepolisian. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak jaman nenek moyang, mereka yang bermarga Uchiha selalu berperan aktif dalam kepolisian.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu Dobe, dia hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih memperhatikan pelajarannya dikelas, jadi kau tidak menjadi yang paling bodoh dikelas", jawab Sasuke santai.

…..

Guratan empat muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Sasuke….=.= Kenapa kau malah mengataiku seperti itu. Kau tahukan sekolah kita memang sekolahnya anak – anak android. Lihat saja mereka semua, isi dikepala mereka hanya belajar dan belajar. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku terlihat bodoh jika dibandingkan mereka.. ==.", jawab Naruto kesal.

Ya sebenarnya alasan Naruto tidak salah sih, bayangkan saja di kelas Naruto seluruh siswa mendapatkan nilai 100 dalam ujian bahasa inggris, sedangkan Naruto sendiri _hanya mendapatkan nilai 98_. Ermm, jika dengan perbandingan seperti itu apakah Naruto termasuk anak yang bodoh?

"haha, mau bagaimana lagi dobe. Oh iya, kau ingat sepupuku Hyuga Hinata?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, gadis cengeng yang pernah bermain dengan kita sepuluh tahun lalu itukan? Yah aku masih bisa sedikit mengingatnya, hmm, seperti apa dia sekarang ya? Haha… ada apa memangnya Teme?", jawab Naruto sambil balik bertanya.

"Oh iya kau bertemu dengannya terakhir ketika kita masih SD ya… Hmm, kau pasti sangat terkejut jika bertemu dengannya sekarang. Haha, oh kalau tidak salah mulai besok dia akan pindah bersekolah ditempat ini.", jawab Sasuke.

"Hah? Benarkah? Bagaimana memangnya wajah dia sekarang? Apakah dia jadi cantik? Atau bodynya jadi sexy? Ha? Ha? Ayo donk Teme beritahu aku.", tanya Naruto antusias[antusiasnya rasanya lebih kearah yang negatif..==].

"Dobe, aku sarankan jangan keluarkan wajah itu lagi ketika kau bertemu dengannya apalagi ketika dia sedang bersama dengan Neji-nii, atau kau tidak akan dapat melihat matahari lagi besok. ==a", jawab Sasuke serius.

Entah mengapa saat mendengar nama Neji-nii bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri semua. Dia ingat bagaimana Neji-nii, kakak Hinata pernah hampir membakarnya hidup – hidup karena tidak sengaja berpelukan dengan Hinata, padahal itu hanya karena Hinata kecil itu akan terjatuh jadi dia menangkapnya. "Oh, Neji-nii si siscon itu ya.. Ya kau benar Sasuke, lebih baik aku tidak pernah berurusan dengannya..~~", jawab Naruto pelan.

"Ya begitulah… Tapi apapun itu, Hinata berpesan padaku, dia akan menagih janjimu sepuluh tahun yang lalu..", kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Janji? Memang aku pernah janji apa ya? Hmmm… ==a , Aku benar – benar tidak ingat.", jawab Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau berhati – hati Naruto, Hinata yang sekarang berbeda dengan Hinata sepuluh tahun yang lalu.==, Lebih baik kau segera mengingat janjimu sebelum kau bertemu dengannya besok.", kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Hai..", jawab Naruto singkat.

Begitulah akhirnya istirahatpun selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali kekelas.

..

Yah saat ini adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, professor yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seluruh siswa, jadi banyak dari mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dikelasnya. Ya begitulah, kelas kakashi-sensei lebih mirip kelas tidur sebenarnya, bayangkan saja saat kelas kakashi sensei pasti lima puluh persen atau kadang lebih anggota kelas pasti akan tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Dikelas, Kakashi-sensei hanya akan memberikan tugas lalu dia sendiri akan duduk di belakang, membaca buku icha-icha miliknya sambil menggunakan earphone [ **dan tidak dapat diganggu** ]. Beruntung dia mengajar di SMA ini, dimana siswa – siswanya memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata – rata, sehingga sebenarnya tanpa kehadiran seorang sensei sekalipun mereka tetap dapat memahami pelajaran.

Naruto yang merasa bosan juga lebih memilih untuk memikirkan apa yang disarankan oleh Sasuke tadi. Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada janji apa dia kepada Hinata. Setelah mencoba mengingatnya sekian lama hasilnya tetap nihil, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur.

 **SKIP TIME**

Akhirnya jam pelajaranmu usai, bell tanda pulangpun berbunyi. Naruto yang sudah selesai membereskan mejanya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Teme… Apa kau mau ikut aku membeli komik baru? Aku bosan sendirian di rumah, tou-san dan kaa-san juga sedang keluar kota untuk bisnis. ~_~", ajak Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Hahh, dasar kau dobe, tapi hari ini aku juga tidak ada acara sih, latihan menembak dengan tou-sama juga dibatalkan karena dia ada rapat dengan pemerintah pusat.", jawab Sasuke setuju.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu saatnya kita mencari komik baru!", seru Naruto bersemangat.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke toko buku langganan Naruto. Sesampainnya disana Naruto jadi teringat masalah janjinya dengan Hinata, lalu mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Teme, sebenarnya apa janji yang kubuat dengan Hinata? Aku belum bisa mengingatnya sampai sekarang.", tanya Naruto jujur.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu Dobe, aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Hinata, tapi dia hanya bilang 'Sesuatu yang hanya aku dan Naruto tahu', itu yang dia bilang..==a Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, makanya aku menyuruhmu mengingatnya, siapa tahu kau mau memberi tahuku.", kata Sasuke santai.

"Itu masalahnya Teme, entah mengapa aku rasa itu memang hal yang penting, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hahh… jadi sesuatu yang hanya aku dan dia yang tahu ya? Baiklah aku akan mencoba mengingatnya lagi nanti.", jawab Naruto pasrah.

"hn..", kata Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat – lihat sambil mencari buku komik favorit mereka, sampai tiba – tiba…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita diujung rak yang jarang didatangi orang.

Mereka yang terkejut berlari kearah wanita yang menjerit tadi. Dan…

…

Didepan mereka sudah tergeletak seorang pria. Naruto langsung mendekati pria itu dan mengecek pria itu.

"Bau ini.. Sianida.. tapi darah dikuku ini, jangan – jangan…", kata Naruto pelan.

"Dia sudah.. mati… Teme, cepat telpon polisi.", kata Naruto perlahan sambil menutup mata pria itu.

"Dan minta kepolisian menutup seluruh area yang jaraknya lima ratus meter dari tempat ini. Jangan biarkan ada satu orangpun dari area itu lolos.", lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke yang mengerti keadaannya langsung melakukan apa yang diminta Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian polisi sudah datang dan melakukan apa yang diminta Naruto tadi.

"Ah, Menma dan Sasuke.. Ternyata kalian yang meminta ini. Apa kalian sudah dapat petunjuk atau sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya sehingga meminta kami menutup tempat ini dalam radius lima ratus meter.", tanya seseorang yang tiba – tiba masuk ke TKP pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Oh, seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya Naruto dikenal sebagai Menma dalam kepolisian. Sebenarnya itu untuk menjaga identitas Naruto agar tidak diketahui penjahat. Yah, bisa kalian bayangkan jika sampai ada penjahat yang tahu identitas Menma sebenarnya, Nyawanya pasti akan berada dalam bahaya, mengingat banyaknya kasus kriminal yang telah dia pecahkan,

"Oh, Inspektur Harada, kau yang sedang bertugas di distrik ini ya..?", tanya Sasuke.

"ah, Inspektur Harada, senang bertemu denganmu.", sapa Naruto sopan.

"Yah begitulah Sasuke, Menma.. Sebenarnya aku sedang bersantai tadi, tapi rasanya itu mustahil jika dua orang shinigami seperti kalian berkeliaran didaerahku.", jawab Inspektur Harada.

Begitulah, Sasuke dan Naruto memang terkenal sebagai duo Shinigami dalam kepolisian, mengapa? Yah, entah mengapa mereka berdua sering kali tanpa sengaja atau sengaja muncul di lokasi pembunuhan seperti sekarang ini. ~~

"Hehe.. Gomen.", jawab mereka berdua sambil tertawa.

"Jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku Menma apa saja yang kau temukan?", tanya inspektur Harada lagi.

"Hai, yang jelas, kemungkinan besar ini adalah sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Aku mencium bau sianida di sekitar korban. Tapi aku sudah meminta tim otopsi memastikannya. Aku belum bisa menemukan pelakunya, tapi aku menemukan beberapa petunjuk yang menunjukan, _si pelaku berada tidak lebih dari lima ratus meter dari sini_!", jawab Menma yakin.

Tiba – tiba.

"Inspektur, kami sudah memastikan penyebab kematian dan perkiraan waktu kematian korban!", kata seseorang perwakilan tim forensik yang muncul dari belakang inspektur Harada.

"Baik jelaskan.", kata Inspektur.

"Penyebab kematian korban adalah racun sianida, perkiraan waktu kematian korban tiga jam yang lalu.", jawab perwakilan dari tim forensik itu.

"APA?", Kata inspektur itu terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah meninggal sejak tiga jam yang lalu? Bukankah mayatnya ditemukan disini sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, dan toko buku ini juga adalah buku toko yang cukup ramai. Tidak mungkin tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyadari ada mayat disini.", lanjutnya.

Ya, menurut pikiran logis memang seharusnya itu mustahilkan?

"Hmm… Dobe, kau bilang tadi menemukan beberapa petunjuk yang mengarahkan kita kepada pelakunya?", tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba.

"Yah begitulah..haha, Tapi lebih baik kita melihat cctv di tempat ini tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sepertinya kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana.", jawab Naruto.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku tidak mengerti, tapi ya sudahlah ayo kita lihat saja.", sambung inspektur.

Akhirnya mereka semua keruangan pengawas toko itu, dan melihat rekaman kejadian mulai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tetapi….

"Hei orang itu masih hidup, lihat orang itu masih hidup tiga puluh menit yang lalu, bagaima…"

"Lihat saja dulu inspektur, akan ada sesuatu yang menarik setelah ini…", potong Naruto.

Setelah itu gambar menunjukan korban berjalan kearah pojok dari toko buku itu untuk menemui seseorang. Namun setelah itu mereka tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua, karena mereka masuk kedalam titik buta kamera.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dari tempat itu, tapi ada yang aneh, korban yang tadinya terlihat baik – baik saja sekarang sepertinya sedang sakit sambil dibopong seseorang yang sepertinya tadi ditemuinya. Saat sampai ke tempat tadinya mayat pria itu ditemukan, mereka berdua berhenti dan tiba – tiba terlihat seperti sedang berbicara, meski samar.

Setelah itu korban seperti mau terjatuh, tapi di tahan oleh temannya tersebut. Lalu korban seperti bergerak berlutut dan menghilang dari kamera. "Lagi – lagi titik buta kamera.", pikir Sasuke dan inspektur. Lalu teman korban pergi meninggalkan korban.

Dan tidak ada yang berubah sampai akhirnya gambaran kejadian tadi muncul, ada seorang wanita yang melihat – lihat dekat rak buku di tempat itu, dan selanjutnya sama dengan kejadian tadi.

"Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Menma? Aku tetap tidak mengerti..~~", kata inspektur heran.

"Jadi pelakunya lebih dari satu ya Dobe?", tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba.

"Kau benar sekali Teme. Sekarang yang kita perlukan hanya mendapatkan informasi profil korban, teman terdekat korban, kontak orang – orang yang dihubungi korban terakhir.", jelas Naruto.

"Dan lagi, pesan kematian korban itu pasti masih membekas pada pelaku.", lanjutnya.

Inspektur yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, tidak mengerti apa yang ada dikepala mereka berdua.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama asisten inspektur Harada muncul.

"Oh, konichiwa Ishida-san, terimakasih sudah mau mencarikan informasi yang kami perlukan.", kata Naruto.

"ah.. Menma-san suatu kehormatan dapat membantu anda", jawab Ishida-san bersemangat.

Ya, Ishida-san adalah penggemar dari Naruto, dia mengagumi kemampuan Naruto dalam memecahkan kasus – kasus yang dia tangani selama ini dan sebenarnya banyak anggota kepolisian yang menjadi penggemar Naruto seperti Ishida-san, hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Haha, Arigatou Ishida-san", kata Naruto berterimakasih lagi.

"Baiklah, korban adalah Hiruma Megure, 34 tahun, seorang marketing sebuah dealer mobil, dari pemeriksaan handphone milik korban, panggilan terahir pukul tujuh pagi kepada kekasihnya, Futori Takada.", jelas Ishida-san.

"Sesuai dugaanmu Dobe.", kata Sasuke menenggapi keterangan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Yah, begitulah Teme, Aku dapat melihatnya.", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ishida-san dan inspektur Harada hanya bisa geleng – geleng melihat duo shinigami ini. =_=a

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua. Setelah mereka berdua paham, baru Naruto menjelaskan rencana untuk menangkap para serigala yang sedang bersembunyi diantara para domba itu.

Jadi begitulah, mereka semua akhirnya pergi ketempat berkumpulnya orang – orang yang tadi ada dalam jarak 500 meter dari tempat kejadian. Sesampainya ditempat berkumpulnya orang – orang itu….

"Eh, ternyata jauh lebih banyak dari dugaanku.~~", kata Naruto santai.

"Tentu saja Dobe, inikan jam pulang sekolah.", Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu Menma? Dengan jumlah sebanyak ini bagaimana kau dapat menemukan para serigala itu? Mereka kurang lebih ada 300 orang", tanya Inspektur.

"Ya benar Menma-san.. Bukankah mustahil mencari mereka dengan jumlah orang sebanyak ini.", kata Ishida-san menyetujui argument Inspektur.

"Tidak… Justru karena ini para serigala itu akan lebih mudah ditemukan.", kata Naruto tenang.

…

"Baiklah aku mulai..", lanjutnya

"Hmm, atau sebaiknya langsung aku tunjuk saja ke empat pelaku yang merencanakan dan membunuh korban", Naruto memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

Semua terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

…

Sesaat tempat itu hening, lalu setelah itu mereka mulai berbicara masing – masing lagi.

"Dobe, selesaikan segera, aku akan minta ayahku mengirim unit bantuan, aku punya perasan yang tidak enak tentang ini.", bisik Sasuke ke Naruto.

"hn.", jawabnya.

"Baiklah aku pembunuhnya adalah, Kurumi Matsuko 24 tahun, teman dekat korban dan juga orang yang pertama kali menemukan korban, Takeshi Fuji 30 tahun, kekasih matsuko dan orang yang menyamar menjadi korban, Hatori Ishigaki, 28 tahun, orang yang bersama dengan Takeshi yang menyamar menjadi korban, Satori Hajime, 31 tahun, pekerja paruh waktu di toko buku tempat mayat korban ditemukan, sekaligus otak dari pembunuhan ini.", kata Naruto sambil menunjuk orang – orang yang bersangkutan.

Mereka yang ditunjuk merasa tidak terima dan mulai perotes.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa kami disalahkan untuk hal itu? kami bahkan punya alibi yang kuat saat kejadian berlangsung.", jawab seorang dari mereka.

"Jadi kalian mengakui jika kalian berkomplot?", tegas Naruto dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"A.. apa .. maksudmu a..ku aku tidak mengenal mereka..", kata yang lain dengan tergagap.

"Lagi pula kami berdua sedang tidak ada di toko buku itu saat mayat itu ditemukan satu jam yang lalu.", tambah yang lain sambil menunjuk dirinya dan orang lain.

"Hahahaha.. Menarik, sebenarnya aku tadi hanya menyebutkan nama – nama orang yang ada di kontak korban.. tapi kalian malah mengakui kejahatan kalian.", kata Naruto tersenyum tenang.

"A… apa mak.. maksudmu?", tanya mereka lagi.

"Ya, seperti yang aku katakana tadi, aku hanya membacakan profil nama – nama yang aku curigai ketika melihat handphone korban, tapi kalian malah mengakui kejahatan kalian sendiri. Kami tidak pernah bilang korban tewas satu jam yang lalu… haha, dengan itu jelas sekali memang kalian yang melakukan kan? Aku jadi tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras hari ini..haha", jawab Naruto ringan.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto berlutut dan bergumam tak jelas.

Akan tetapi tiba – tiba seseorang dari mereka berdiri dan berkata sambil tertawa,"HAHAHAHAHA… Kau memang cerdas anak muda, tapi sayang sekali meskipun disini ada saksi yang mendengar, bahkan kau tidak bisa memasukan kami kedalam penjara tanpa bukti yang kuat, kami hanya perlu membayar pengacara yang kuat.".

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Yah, Itu adalah kata – kata terahir yang bagus untuk orang yang sudah kalah, J, Kau salah jika mengira aku tak memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk memasukan kalian.".

"Apa?", jawab mereka terkejut.

"Ya, tanpa kalian mengakupun, aku tahu kalian adalah pelakunya, darah di jari sebelah kanan korban, jika di cocokan pasti akan cocok dengan darah salah satu dari kalian. Lalu rekaman dari sisi TV itu, menjadi tambahan pertimbanganku tentang kejadian sebenarnya. Baiklah karena kalian menantangku akan kuberikan penjelasannya. Sebenarnnya aku malas untuk melakukan ini. fiuh..", jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Pertama saat aku melihat posisi jatuh korban aku sudah merasa aneh, seharusnya seseorang yang keracunan Sianida akan sesak nafas, tentu saja mayat korban mati karena racun tersebut akan berpose seolah – olah sedang kehabisan nafas, tapi nyatanya pose korban tidak seperti itu, itu membuatku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa korban sudah tewas sebelum ada ditoko buku itu."

"Lalu saat melihat rekaman CCTV itu aku menjadi sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres, korban yang ada didalam CCTV terlihat berbeda dengan yang kami temukan, orang yang ada di CCTV menggunakan sepatu kets warna putih, sedangkan korban menggunakan vantoufel berwarna hitam, sehingga aku yakin dalam CCTV tersebut adalah orang yang menyamar sebagai korban."

"Selanjutnya aku semakin curiga ketika semua kegiatan yang mencurigakan sama sekali bisa tidak terlihat secara sempurna, itu artinya ada seseorang yang mengetahui posisi kamera pengintai didalam toko ini secara sempurna, dan memanfaatkannya untuk mengelabuhi mata penyidik."

"Dan yang terakhir orang yang menemukan korban juga terlihat aneh, saat aku melihatnya di CCTV dia melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, meski dia sudah menemukan mayat itu tapi dia masih sempat melirik kearah kamera pengintai yang terpasang ditempat itu sebelum berteriak."

"Setelah menggabungkan semua kecurigaanku diatas dengan profil korban dan orang – orang yang aku temukan di kontaknya, aku dapat melihat keseluruhan trik ini."

"Pertama dua pelaku mengajak korban untuk datang ke caffe di dekat tempat ini dengan alasan yang membuat korban tertarik."

"Setelah mereka bertemu para pelaku memberikan minuman yang digelasnya sudah dilumuri dengan sianida. Tentu saja sianida perlu beberapa waktu untuk bereaksi."

"Waktu sianida bereaksi sekitar 3 – 4 menit, jadi sebelum batas waktu tersebut, mereka mengajak korban untuk berjalan – jalan, dan ketika korban mulai terlihat tidak nyaman, mereka mengajak korban ke tempat orang yang menjadi otak dari rencana ini, dan ditempat orang itulah korban dibiarkan meninggal dengan sendirinya."

"Setelah itu untuk membuat alibinya sukses, mereka mengganti pakaian korban dengan pakaian lain yang sudah mereka siapkan. Lalu dimulailah apa yang dapat kita lihat di CCTV saat korban palsu masuk kedalam toko buku."

"Di bagian titik buta yang pertama, sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa – apa, lalu orang yang menyamar menjadi korban berpura – pura sakit dan membungkuk di titik buta yang kedua."

"Di titik buta kedua inilah trik ini coba mereka sempurnakan, ketika aku perhatikan rak buku di tempat korban ditemukan cukup besar untuk tempat korban disembunyikan, dan lagi tatanan buku itu sudah tidak urut, sangat aneh bagi toko buku untuk menata buku secara acak, jadi aku bisa menyimpulkan mayat sempat disimpan disana, dan ketika orang yang berpura – pura ini terduduk disana dia mengeluarkannya, lalu menggunakan jaket yang telah disiapkan, lalu berjalan melalui titik buta tersebut."

"Dan begitulah lalu korban ditemukan oleh wanita itu.", kata Naruto menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

"Tapi itu bukan bukti yang bisa memberatkan kami", kata mereka lagi.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan buktinya, dalam rak yang aku curigai tadi aku sudah memintanya diperiksa, dan benar saja ada reaksi sianida di buku – buku dalam rak tersebut, aku sudah meminta mereka mencocokan sidik jari yang ada di buku – buku itu, dan setelah dicocokan, dari 90 buku sample, 80 persennya ada sidik jari dari Takeshi yang masih baru, tidak mungkinkan kau menyentuh buku itu satu persatu? Haha, lalu untuk bukti lain aku juga sudah meminta tim untuk memeriksa caffe disebelah toko buku, dan hasilnya kami menemukan gelas yang positif dilumuri dengan sianida, dan di gelas itu ada sidik jari dari tiga orang, satu milik korban, sedangkan sisanya milik dua orang yang menjadi tersangka, memang ada sidik jari dari waitress tapi kemungkinan pelayan itu adalah tersangka sudah kuhilangkan karena ada sidik jari dua orang tadi, untuk apa dua orang tadi memegang gelas korban sebelum korban sendiri menyentuhnya? Dan bukti terahir adalah darah yang ada di kuku korban, darah itu akan positif dengan darah milikmu, Satori Hajime, tunjukan luka dilenganmu itu bila kau berani. Itu adalah luka yang ditinggalkan korban untuk menandaimu sebagai penjahatnya.", Naruto menunjukan semua bukti yang memberatkan mereka.

…..

"Orang itu pantas mati… Dia telah menghianati organisasi kami. Kami tidak akan memaafkannya, dan kau juga anak muda.. bersiaplah, mereka akan segera datang dan memburumu.", jawab salah satu dari tersangka.

Mereka tiba – tiba mengambil sesuatu dari kantong mereka, dan berusaha memakannya.

DOR! DOR!

Sebelum mereka memakan benda yang mereka keluarkan dari kantong itu, pasukan khusus yang dipanggil Sasuke berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Akhirnya mereka ditangkap dan dibawa kekantor kepolisian.

"Kalian berhasil lagi, sekarang aku akan kembali ke kantor, kalian berdua berhati – hatilah, aku rasa apa yang dikatakan orang tadi tidak main – main, kurasa organisasi yang dikatakannya memang berbahaya.", kata inspektur mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti Inspektur, aku juga merasakan firasat yang buruk, sepertinya kali ini musuh kita bukan orang sembarangan", kata Naruto mengerti.

Akhirnya setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan Inspektur pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hah, dugaanmu benar Teme, mereka sudah menyiapkan diri mereka untuk mati. Aku rasa kali ini kita akan mulai sibuk meladeni pergerakan organisasi ini.. haha",~~

"hn..", jawab Sasuke menyetujui.

"Ya, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tenang setelah ini Naruto-kun", kata suara seorang gadis dibelakangnya.

Ketika Naruto menengok kebelakang, dia sangat terkejut, muncul seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dibelakangnya, dengan tubuh yang indah, wajah yang cantik, rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan, "Erm, Siapa kau nona?",hehehe..

"Naruto dia Hinata, bersiaplah untuk dihabisi..=_=", Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto.

"NANIII! HINATA?", jawab Naruto salah tingkah.

"Jadi kau melupakanku ya Naruto…Kun.", Hinata berkata dingin.

Naruto menjadi merinding melihat gadis cantik didepannya itu mengeluarkan aura yang sungguh menakutkan…

"Go… MEN…" .

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
